


祭品

by caradhras



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 祭品康纳x恶魔提姆简单粗暴的pwp





	

他们说，这个世界上最需要的是平衡。就像光明与黑暗，两方互相对立，却又互补。少了哪一方都不行。  
所以对于正义的勇者来说，恶魔是必要的存在。  
而对于普通人类来说，恶魔的需求也是必要的存在。  
恶魔的历史比人类长得多，力量和智慧的积淀让人类望尘莫及。于是渐渐的，恶魔身上这些时间的沉淀在人类的眼中都变成了凶残和狡猾的象征：他们是贪得无厌的，所以他们需要人类献上祭品。  
而这次的祭品是康安。  
康纳都不记得自己是怎么来这儿的。他在淅淅沥沥的雨声中醒来。他困惑的眨了眨眼睛，好一会儿才能重新运转的大脑意识到自己躺在一处干燥的洞穴中，而且浑身被不知名的魔法紧紧缚在一块石板上，动弹不得，武器也早已不见踪影。康纳勉强动了动脖子，发现这个洞穴不大，尽头有一条走廊，看不到外面，却能听到雨声。洞穴里有篝火在燃烧，十分温暖，一个人背对着他坐着烤火。  
……不对，那不是人。康纳缓慢的意识到，思维还有些混沌。  
人没有角和尾巴。  
那是个恶魔。  
康纳意识到这一点之后，条件反射般的想要坐起来，却被身上的束缚咒语狠狠的定在了坚硬的石板上。  
“唔！”康纳吃痛的呼出声。他的胸口和手臂都被紧缚咒语勒的生疼。  
“别挣扎了。你力气越大，这个咒语的效果越明显。”坐在篝火边的恶魔头也不回的说道。  
康纳迅速转头看着那个恶魔的背影，这才发现它不仅有尾巴和山羊角，还有一对鲜艳的红色翅膀。但是翅膀却没收起来，一边塌下来，骨架有些扭曲的拖在地上，另一边则是角度不自然的下垂。康纳不由自主的顺着翅膀的骨架往上，一直延伸到蝴蝶骨的连接处，他才发现这只恶魔形状好看的背部布满了新旧伤痕和淤青。这只恶魔并没有穿上衣，下身也只是穿着松松垮垮的裤子，能顺着尾椎骨和下垂的尾巴之下露出的一点点缝隙。恶魔似乎正在拿着布条清洁自己。它旁边放着一个木盆，里面的水在摇曳的火光下看不出颜色，但当恶魔把布条浸入水中时，布条就会完全被水的颜色覆盖。  
“嘶——”恶魔发出一声呻吟。它似乎想要清理后背，却让布条拍上了新鲜的伤口。  
应该很疼吧。康纳忍不住想到。  
恶魔很快就不再发出声音。只是沉默而迅速的擦了一遍后背，康纳发现对方的肩膀紧缩，肌肉绷紧，应该是身体本能对于疼痛的反应。  
“你不换盆水吗。”康纳开口了。“这样很容易感染。”  
恶魔的手臂抖了抖，清理后背的动作停了下来。这时候它似乎才第一次注意到手上的布条和水盆早已被它的血污染。恶魔沉默的站起来，将水倒在一边，有些艰难的站起来离开了洞穴。  
康纳看着对方的背影消失在了黑黢黢的走廊里，心中暗喜。此时的他神志和力量都已经恢复的差不多了。他虽然不懂魔法，但他是个战士，力量强大的可以媲美神氏。所以区区恶魔的束缚咒语对他来说根本不值一提，稍微用力就可以挣脱。康纳呼出一口气，双手握拳用力，却发现束缚越来越紧，最后力量大的几乎要勒断他的肋骨……  
突然他身上的紧缚咒语停止加重力道，他气喘吁吁的看着走廊，那个恶魔已经回来了，手上端了一盆水。他终于看到了恶魔的真面目——不过眼神却被它的胸口和手臂上的伤疤吸引。从锁骨往下，胸口，肩膀，手臂，腹部，蜿蜒交错的疤痕星罗棋布，向下延伸，隐没进它松松垮垮的裤腰带里。那些新鲜的伤口泛着鲜红色，在恶魔精瘦的腰身上就像是纹身一样，让康纳有些移不开眼睛。  
康纳还从没见过伤的那么重的恶魔，它走路的时候甚至有些瘸。  
应该是受了很重的伤。这对康纳来说是个好消息。  
“别挣扎了，没用的。我告诉过你了，你的力道越大，束缚力就越大。”恶魔放下水盆，重新在篝火边坐了下来，这回正面朝着康纳，脸上露出一个嘲讽的微笑。  
康纳恼怒的低吼一声。他这时候才看清恶魔的脸——那是一副好看的面孔。表情严肃，但五官却很好看。尤其是那双眼睛，火光在它放大的瞳仁里跳跃，仿佛有了生命。  
“抱歉。”那个恶魔看着康纳说道。  
“什么？”康纳一下子没反应过来。  
“我也不想把你绑起来。你也看到了，我的状况有点糟糕，如果你动武，我可能暂时打不过你。”那个恶魔解释道，看起来还挺有诚意的。  
康安皱了皱眉头，并没有说话。  
恶魔接着说：“我是在这个洞穴的外面捡到你的，当时在下雨，气温很低，如果就这么扔下你不管，你说不定会死于低温症，所以我才把你拖了进来。我并不知道你为什么会摔下来，但我可不敢保证你在醒来之后会不会杀了我，所以只好用最简单粗暴的方式先把你固定好。”那个恶魔说话的时候一直看着他的眼睛，十分的警惕，有点像是盯着猎物盯着掠食者的感觉。没错，掠食者是康纳，而恶魔自己是猎物。  
康纳沉默了。他这才想起来之前发生了什么。他本是外地的旅人，经过这个村子歇脚。当地长老却请他去调查村子背后一处悬崖，说是有个新来的恶魔，需要活人献祭，大家都很害怕。希望康纳作为战士，能帮他们一把。康纳虽然并没有直接同意，但他还是答应去查看一番。等他到了悬崖边，忽然觉得浑身无力，紧接着跌下悬崖。在他不断下落失去意识之前，他听到长老的声音从头顶传来：“……对不起了，勇者大人，请您作为恶魔的祭品，保护我们村子的平安吧……”  
康纳皱了皱眉头，这才反应过来。自己应该是被村子里的人暗算了。  
这时候他突然意识到，刚才那个恶魔在跟他道歉？不，不对。对方并没有真的感到歉意。纯粹是处于礼节性的表示而已。可是……他为什么要这么做？  
“你为什么要道歉？”康纳直接问了出口。  
恶魔偏过头，对着康纳眨了眨眼睛。  
“我是说……你为什么要对着你的祭品道歉？”康纳补充了一句，被恶魔那个无辜的眼神盯的心跳漏了一拍。  
“祭品？”恶魔皱了皱眉头，看着康纳，然后突然笑出了声。“都什么年代了！他们还往恶魔身边送活人当祭品！哈！无知！”  
康纳并没有回答。他知道对方的意思。的确，给恶魔献祭这种事情已经和几百年前大相径庭了——恶魔其实并不需要活人。他们需要的只是等价交换的物品而已，一根项链，一把匕首，甚至一朵花都能成为祭品用来安抚或者换取恶魔的服务。  
“既然你们这么主动，那我也没什么好客气的。”恶魔说完站起来，扔掉手中的布条，走到康纳身边。半边耷拉的红色翅膀在地上拖拽。“我正好需要一些生命力。你看起来很有活力，既然是献给我的祭品，分我一些生命力如何？”康纳正想反驳，对方已经翻身骑在了他身上，低头给了他一个绵长的吻。康纳就什么都说不出口了。恶魔的吻跟他想的有些不一样，温暖，湿润，舌头灵巧的舔过他的牙床和上颚，与他的舌头纠缠在一起。康纳感受到对方尖尖的犬牙磕着他的嘴唇，就像是要把他就此吃下去一般。  
“放心，小勇者，不会吃了你。我只是借用一点你的精力而已。”恶魔的舌头离开康纳的口腔，意犹未尽的舔了舔康纳的嘴角。提姆看了眼自己的胳膊，那上面一些浅浅的伤口已经开始愈合。“哇哦。”它骑在康纳腹部惊讶的看着自己胳膊上那些开始有了愈合迹象的伤口，惊讶的睁大了眼睛，就像个天真的孩童。  
“康纳。”康纳看着对方的脸，憋出这句话。“我叫康纳。”  
恶魔重新看向他。“康纳。”恶魔喃喃的重复道。“你的生命力很强大。”  
“呃……谢谢？”康纳不知道该怎么接话。接着恶魔看着他，一只手抚上他的侧脸来回磨砂，像是在下什么决心。最后恶魔说道：“我不喜欢强迫人。但是，我愿意做对双方有利的交易。如果你帮我这一次，我就放你走。怎么样？”  
“和你交媾吗？”康纳直接问道。骑在他身上的恶魔脸颊有些红，没否认。然后恶魔缓缓的说道：“我有急事，必须立刻离开这里，但我伤的太重，没办法移动……所以借用你……是唯一的捷径了。事后我会帮助你离开这里，如果你愿意，我也可以让你忘记这一段。你的生命不会受到伤害，最多可能会有点疲倦。”  
康纳知道自己的生命力强于一般的人类。他也知道恶魔喜欢跟人类做爱，因为它们可以通过吸食人类的生命力来快速愈合创口。而眼前这个恶魔，身材像是个少年，四肢纤细却有力，浑身上下布满了伤口和淤青，估计内脏也有些受损，翅膀软绵无力的耷拉在身体两侧，所以才如此狼狈的摸样。  
“我凭什么相信你。”康纳问道。其实这句话是不必要的。因为康纳相信这个恶魔说的是真话——相信一个恶魔的话，康纳有些自嘲的想，简直太可笑了。但他就是相信对方。毕竟一开始，恶魔根本不需要问他的意见，直接强迫他就可以达到愈合伤口的目的了。而这个恶魔现在却骑在他身上，一双蓝眼睛看着他，浑身是伤的跟他一本正经的“交易”。  
果然，恶魔听了他的话表示理解的点点头。然后对康纳说：“我的名字叫提摩西·德雷克。如果我违背了约定或者撒谎，你可以诅咒我的名字，让我失去自由，一生变成你的仆从。”  
“……”康纳没说话。通常情况下，恶魔的名字属于禁忌。他们不会轻易告诉别人，因为熟悉此道的人可以用他们的名字做很多事。这个交易在康纳看来实在是太过重大了。  
“你不觉得不合算么？”康纳问道。  
“不，这是等价交换。你用生命力，我用我的名字。都是性命攸关的东西。”提姆回答。  
好吧。康纳点了点头，同意了。  
接着提姆放松了康纳的束缚，并不像之前那样勒的康纳喘不过去来，而是松松的将康纳固定在石板上。恶魔将手指在人类唇边比了一个噤声的动作，缓慢的俯下身来蜻蜓点水般的亲了亲康纳的唇。“让我来……”提姆在康纳耳边嘶哑的说，缓缓的暖流沿着康纳的耳廓传向四肢百骸的神经末梢，诱惑又沉迷，他觉得整个人都被提姆这三个字挑了起来。提姆温暖饱满的嘴唇顺着他的耳垂往下描摹，细小的舌头不时伸出来触碰他的皮肤，在他脖颈上温热跳动的主动脉处停留的最久，然后依依不舍的顺着锁骨一路往下啃食，不耐烦的拉开人类的衣领，满意的用手指描摹胸口那一道道被束缚咒语勒出来的，蛇一样缠绕的红痕。而提姆冰凉而尖锐的指尖划过那些新鲜的痕迹的时候，仿佛给了这条蛇生命。康纳感觉这条红色的蛇动了起来，在他的身体上游走，提姆的手指和嘴唇触碰到哪里，这条蛇就用冰凉的蛇信子舔到哪里。提姆的动作很轻，像是羽毛，或者光滑鳞片。这种酥麻的感觉让康纳不由自主的战栗起来。提姆对着康纳的胸口呼气，“嘘——”恶魔从喉咙里发出温柔的声音，仿佛在安慰康纳身上这条不安分的蛇，亦或是在安慰一个刚出生的婴儿。提姆已经完全褪去了康纳的衬衫，将双手放在人类赤裸而坚实的胸膛上，入神的盯着康纳胸口和腹部交错的红色勒痕。然后他低下头去——康纳的角度刚好可以看到提姆伸出粉红色的舌头，舔上他的胸口，顺着那些红色痕迹亲吻舔舐，像是舔牛奶的猫。而提姆舌尖带来的触感——天啊。康纳心痒难耐，脑中已经直接把面前这个好看的恶魔的推到在石板上，拉开他的大腿大开大合的操干起来。可他却没有主动权，毕竟身体还困在束缚咒语之下。  
“提姆……”康纳有些难耐的催促道。恶魔舔舐的动作停止了，它正在啃咬康奈的乳尖。提姆抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着康纳，露出一个会意的表情。接着提姆的身体往后移动了几寸，正好坐在了康纳已经遮掩不住的隆起上，故意用力蹭了几下，康纳难耐的喘息起来。  
接着提姆挪开屁股，褪下自己已经有些发潮的裤子，赤身裸体的坐在康纳的大腿上，尾巴挑逗意味十足的缠上康纳的脚踝。康纳狠狠的吞了一口唾沫，着魔似的盯着提姆的身体，提姆却对着康纳笑了一下，一只手探入自己的身后，然后眉头皱起，发出一丝呜咽。  
“嗯……呜……”提姆咬了咬下嘴唇。  
康纳似乎听到了一丝粘腻的水声。接着提姆在康纳面前扬了扬自己刚探入后面的两根手指，上面沾满了透明的粘液。然后笑了笑。  
康纳呼吸都停滞了，感觉胯下硬的发疼。  
“康纳……我觉得……我准备好了……”提姆一边说着，一边又将刚才那只手探入身后，他的肩膀向后移动，身体微微前倾，尾巴缓慢的缠着康纳的大腿——提姆似乎在开拓着自己。  
“呜……”然后恶魔的另一手只灵活的将康纳的隆起从裤子里掏出来，那根东西早已经蓄势待发了。康纳紧张又期待的看着提姆，瞳孔里满是情欲，额头和腹部夜冒出一层层的汗水。  
“呼……提姆……”康纳喃喃的呼唤道，“让我……帮你……”  
“……等一下……”提姆的神色有些难耐，双颊绯红，“让我……让我再插入一根手指适应……”  
康纳听闻早已忍无可忍，胯下在提姆面前硬的无以加复。他简直能想象提姆后面的甬道是一副怎样的光景。这个漂亮的恶魔用指节分明的两根手指操着自己，是食指和中指吗？他会用这两根指头插到底，将那个漂亮的穴口上下左右的分开吗？它们会在提姆的甬道里搅动吗？提姆的汁液一定在后面流的到处都是，因为他能感受到，自己的大腿被提姆打湿了。那里现在一定又湿又滑，而提姆还想再插一根手指进去……天啊。康纳猛烈的喘气，光是想象这些画面他就快射了。  
“很快……就好……”提姆艰难的说道，一只手抚上了康纳的肿胀。最终提姆抽出了自己的手指，果然是三根，全部湿漉漉的，粘液在手指和手掌间拉着丝。然后他跪坐起来，一只手掰开自己的臀瓣，另一只手扶着康纳的阴茎，缓缓的坐了下去——  
康纳觉得自己新如擂鼓，心脏仿佛要从胸腔跳出来，血液不受控制的全部往下身聚拢。他能一寸寸的感觉到提姆那处温暖而湿润的地方慢慢的包裹住他的，还不断流出透明的液体，沿着他的柱体流淌。时间被无限制的拉长，提姆每吃进去一点他的每一条神经末梢都为此颤动，每一秒都美妙无比。提姆则胸口剧烈的起伏，咬着嘴唇，眉头紧皱，脸颊红的能滴出血来。提姆能明显的感受到自己的身体被康纳一点点的劈开，比他自己的手指要粗的多，塞得他满满当当的，每一秒都是煎熬，却又甘甜。不知道过了多久，提姆终于完整的容纳了康纳。恶魔的呼吸杂乱无章，他挺着腰，康纳就像一根楔子一样把他钉在那里动弹不得。他有些无助的看着康纳，想动却又有些害怕。他眼角泛红，似乎就要哭出来。  
“解开束缚吧，提姆……”康纳喘着气说道。他也十分不好受。现在自己被一个高热又柔软的甬道紧紧的包裹住，欲望在体内迅速堆积，却总得到不到发泄，就像是被人堵住了一般。  
“呼……”提姆没回答，撑着康纳的腹部，勉强抬起胯部动了一下。这一小点摩擦让提姆呜咽出声，不由自主的缩紧了后穴，夹得康纳难耐却又不得要领，仿佛隔靴搔痒。  
最终提姆解开了束缚，康纳的手臂立刻缠了上来，握住了提姆的腰。这突如其来的触碰让提姆有些惊慌，喉咙里发出压抑的叫声。“嘘……”康纳猛地坐了起来，将提姆揽在了怀里，然后在石板上放平，小心的避开了对方的翅膀。  
“别怕……”康纳安慰道。这突如其来的姿势变换让两人都有些不好受，康纳觉得自己差点儿缴械投降。接着康纳掰开提姆的大腿，开始缓缓的出入提姆后穴。那个地方被塞满了，康纳退出来的时候带出不少粘液，随着提姆的股缝和自己阴茎粘的到处都是。而提姆本身的欲望也早已隆起，跟他的小腹紧紧的贴在一起。  
康纳的动作缓慢，可每顶一下提姆都觉得自己的心被什么东西刺中。他紧紧的抓住了石板的边缘，尽量张开大腿配合康纳。康纳又这么来回磨蹭了一阵之后觉得双方都适应了，提姆也用眼神无声的催促着他。接着康纳开始加快速度，巨大的肉刃在提姆体内进出，每次都带出不少体液。提姆被他操干的呜咽不止，喉咙里尽是愉悦的喊叫，泪水很快模糊了双眼。康纳喘着粗气，抽插的速度越老越快，提姆的甬道似乎也完全适应了康纳的尺寸，进出变得顺利，康纳甚至能够整根抽出再插入，到达前所未有的深度。康纳不断的碰撞的提姆，终于能够实现之前脑中的幻想，就这么放肆的操着这个漂亮的恶魔，眼看着对方的身体因为情欲染上淡淡的粉色，伤口也在都开始出现愈合的迹象。恶魔被他操的口齿不清的喊他的名字，脖子向后绷直，双手拼命的撑着石台，力道大的似乎要将这石板生生的捏碎。康纳突然一把拉起提姆，将他翻转过来趴在石板上，这突然的变换让提姆尖叫出声，下面一下子就射了出来，后穴也夹紧，康纳差点就缴械。  
康纳固定住提姆渐渐软下来的腰，开始更加用力的抽插起刚刚因为射精而变得更加敏感的甬道，两人的交合处摩擦出细细的泡沫，滋滋的水声和碰撞的声音，以及两人的喘息和旖旎的呻吟在洞穴内互相交缠……  
最终在康纳用力的抽插几回后射了出来，全数射入了提姆的体内。提姆此时已经支撑不住身体，用手肘勉强撑着，额头抵在石板上，眼神已经失焦，嘴里呢喃着什么。他漂亮的蝴蝶骨上下起伏，重重的喘息。但是翅膀的骨头以及身上的伤口却渐渐愈合。康纳抱着提姆向后躺倒在石板上，仍然保持着插入的姿势，此刻两人谁也不想说话。提姆很快就在康纳怀里睡着了，康纳搂着提姆的胸和腹部，努力平复着呼吸，抚摸着对方的小腹，那里鼓鼓囊囊的，被他的精液填满。他知道提姆需要这些，他的“生命力”。康纳有些不舍的抚摸着提姆睡着的侧脸，困意渐渐袭来。衷心希望自己醒过来后对方还在身边。

END

（可能有个小小的后续）


End file.
